I'm In Love With My Brother? Say What!
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Samantha grew up thinking she was part of the Jonas family...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Sami! Wake up, Sami!" Joe screamed jumping up and down on my bed. "Bro, get the hell off my bed!" I yell at Joe pushing him off. "Ow, geeze Sami, all I wanted was to wish my little sister a Happy Birthday!" Joe says after I pushed him onto the floor. Today, June 4, was my 16th birthday and Joe woke me up normally as he does every day by being annoying. I'm Samantha Marie Jonas, and to all of you people who hadn't realized yet, the 'Jonas Brothers' are my brothers. "Well you could have said it like a normal human being." I pointed out. Joe just stuck his tongue out at me like a two year old. I kick him out of my room so I can get dressed in peace.

I stumbled my way down the stairs to find my whole family sitting at the table and mom cooking my favorite breakfast food, M 'n' M pancakes. "Good morning honey, Happy birthday!" mom said giving me a hug and kiss. "Group hug!" Joe comes over running, causing Kevin, Nick, Frankie and Dad to join. I run to the table to beat Joe to my seat, and I succeeded. Mom puts the plat of pancakes in front of me and sticks a candle in it and lights it. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Samantha, happy birthday to you!" my whole family sings to me. I blow out the candle and pour the white melted icing all over my food. "What did you wish for?" Kevin asks. "For a birthday I will never forget!" I exclaim. "So sis, what do you want to do for you're special day?" Nick asks me after we're done eating. "I don't know yet?" I tell him. "What about if we go to Six Flags?" Kevin suggests. "That's a great idea!" Mom exclaims.

The car ride was pretty silent except for Joe singing along to Katy Perry's ''Hot 'N' Cold'' and Nick and I telling him to shut up. I have to admit it though my brothers were talented, which is one of many things that we do not have in common. I can't sing to save my life or play any instrument. I also don't understand why I look nothing like any of them, for example they all have brown hair and brown eyes, while I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I just figured it's from my great grandparents or something. When we finally got to our destination and parked the car, Joe jumped out of the car, "I'll race you to the entrance!" he says to me. "You're on!" I say making a run for it. Unfoturtatalty Joe passes me half way there. Eventually there rest of our family caught up. "Let's go on Superman first!" Nick exclaims. "Oh, I love that ride!" I say excited. The line was about an hour, but it was worth it. On our way off the ride, a group of teenage girls recognize us and yes, they are fans, they ask for an autograph from my brothers, who are happy to oblige. The next ride was the carousel, then the ferris-wheel, Skull Mountain, Blazarro Coaster, and finally Joe dragged me onto Kingda Ka. I swear from now on they should call that rollercoaster the 'throw-up machine'! We went to Jonny Rockets in the park because we were starving and it was almost five o'clock. It was a fun day then we went back home.

"Do you want to open you're presents yet?" Mom asked me. "Really presents too!" The first present was from Joe, an IPod Touch! Kevin gave me a hundred dollar gift card to my favorite store, Forever 21! Nick and Frankie gave me a new Pink HP Laptop! And last but not least my awesome parents hand me a small jewelry box, I open it to find a key…a car key! I run outside to find a red mini cooper with a white top! "Thank you, thank you!! I love you mom and dad, this is the best birthday ever!" I exclaim hugging them both. I run over to my wonderful brothers and hug each of them, "You are the best brothers any girl could ask for!"

It got late pretty fast, meaning my birthday was coming to an end…fast! I went upstairs to my room, took a shower, changed into my pj's and went to bed, but only if I could sleep. My stomach growled so I got up and began to walk down the stairs slowly when…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I began to walk down the stairs slowly when I heard mom and dad talking quietly to each other in the kitchen. I stopped halfway down the stairs when I heard my name. "I don't know if she's ready to know yet, honey…" Mom told my dad. "She has to find out sooner or later…" dad trailed on. 'What are they talking about?' I thought to myself. "Sam's already sixteen years old; we should have told her when she was younger…" Dad finished. "I know but what if she doesn't love us like she does now?" Mom asked worried. I was so confused; I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. I had some guesses but I was hoping none of them were correct. "That is just the chance we have to take." Dad said, "If we know our Sami, she will understand." I know I should have just shut up but no, I never do, "Understand what?" I asked "Oh, uh…"Mom looked at my dad with a 'should-we-tell-her-face' and just simply nodded and said, "It's time." It was around midnight and mostly everyone was sleeping. "Joseph, Kevin, and Nicholas, Franklin can you guys please come down there is something important I need to tell you." Mom yelled up the stairs. When ever mom and dad used our real names (not nicknames) it meant business. My brothers hurried down the stairs practically tripping over each other. "Sit down" she ordered everyone. I could see sadness/worried/hopefulness in her eyes. "Samantha, you're father and I have something important to tell you…" she started. "Then why do we need to be here?" Joe asks. "Because, it involves the whole family, Joseph!" She got angry at him. "As I was saying sweetheart, you're adopted." She says with her hands on my shoulders almost in tears. My brothers have their mouth dropped open in shock. I just stand there in shock but eventually, my emotions get the best of me, I don't know whether i'm angry, sad, frustrated for them not telling me sooner, I just don't know. I just run upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I grab my sling bag and throw some of my clothes into it with my undergarments, my journal, drawing pad with sharpened pencils, other art supplies and a picture of my FAKE family. I unhitch my window and climb down and leave, I don't know where i'm going or if I'll ever be back, I just need time to absorb everything that I have been told, my life was a lie! I really need to be alone. I've been running for about twenty minutes when I came across a deserted park about three towns over. I climb up onto the playground and make my way into the tunnel and fell asleep.

Nick's POV.

After Sam ran upstairs crying, I figured she wanted to be alone to think about everything that has happened, but after about a half hour of not hearing her, I started to worry. "Mom, i'm gonna go check on Sami to make sure she is alright. I made my way to her door, but it was locked. I knocked on the door several times, but no answer. We always keep a master key around incase someone locks themselves out, I went over to my parents bedroom to get it from mom's jewelry box. I opened her door but she wasn't in there. I ran down frantically to look for her and there was no sign anywhere. "Mom, dad!" I screamed, "Sam's gone!" "What do you mean she's gone?"Mom asked getting worried. "She's not upstairs in her room?" Dad asked. "No that was the first place I looked!" Joe and Kevin came, "What's with the noise?" Kevin asked. I told them what happened. "We have to look for her then!" Joe exclaims. We all get in the car except Joe who has to stay home with Frankie, who is still sleeping. We drive around the neighborhood first and no sign. We go over to a few towns over to look but we can't see very well being that it is almost one o'clock in the morning. We come to the only park near us and I know how much she loves going there. So, I get out of the car and walk towards the playground while the rest of the family drive around more and look.

Normal POV.

I was sleeping, not comfortably I might add when I heard light footsteps walking towards the playground. I get scared so I just try to keep very silent so the person can't here me. When suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Sam?" The person asks.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I recognized the voice, it was Nick. ""Please stop crying" he begged as he brings me into a hug. "Listen Sam, I know its not the best news, but it could be worse, right" "It can't possibly be worse this is the most horrible thing that ever happened…I don't know who my real parents are and the people I love and grew up with isn't even related to me…" I explained between sobs. "Sam you know why mom and dad waited to tell you?" I shook my head, "It's because they love you and to them the worst thing that could happen is if you didn't love them anymore because your not blood." Nick explained still with my head resting on his chest and his arm tightly around me. "Of course I would love them but I guess not in the same way as I always did since their not my biological parents…" I tell him. "I understand but they will always love you as their only DAUGHTER." Nick explained leaving my speechless. (honk, honk) the car horn sang, Nick helped me up and handed me a tissue to wipe my tears. But the words he told me still rung in my ears over and over again. The car ride was silent, awkward silence (gay baby born lolz!) no one really spoke other than Joe and Nick's loud noise from snoring. Frankie was asleep also but me, Kevin, 'mom and dad' were the only ones awake. When we got home we all went straight to bed, exhausted from all the trouble I caused.

I woke up around 1pm; I wondered why no one woke me up. I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and yet Nicks words kept repeating in my head again, I came down stairs to find every one in the living room and Nick looking kind of anxious. "What's going on with everybody?" I ask looking for someone to answer. "Samantha, honey…" 'Mom' finally spoke. Uh oh what is it now? "Yes?..." I responded questionably. 'Mom' handed me a paper that looked important, a letter it read…

Dear 'to whom it may concern'… 6-8-93

Please take care of my baby girl; her name is Samantha Marie Dolan. Her birthday is June 4th 1993. My name is Georgia Dolan, I was raped coming home from work and I just couldn't in my right mind abort her. Right after I found out I was pregnant I was told I had kidney failure from the baby and had less than a year to live. I had no one to take care of her so while I was passing by you house one day I saw you had two boys around her age and one older son, and I figured you would be able to help me out. When she is older please let her know that I love her and i'm sorry I can't be there when she has her first day of school, boy problems, college, wedding one day, and grandchildren. As I said before please take care of my baby.

I'm sorry,

Georgia Dolan

I was in tears when I read this, my mother, my real mother wrote this in her handwriting. "I killed her…" and started crying, My parents and brothers hugged me. "No you didn't honey" mom tried to comfort me, "yes I did, if I wasn't born she would still be alive" I replied practicality choking on my tears. Eventually I stopped and after I calmed down, "Honey would you like me to make steak? I know that's your favorite food." Mom yells from the kitchen. I just nod my head.

After dinner I saw mom mentioned something to Nick and he got all anxious again. 'Boys…I don't get them' I tell myself. I just go back to watching TV when Nick walks in, "Sami…uhmm…can I…I talk to you in…a…private?" Nicks asks nervously stuttering with his hands tucked in his tight jean pockets. "Sure, what's up?" I respond thing that he coming to me for advice about asking a girl out or something. "Can we go to…umm…a…my room?" he asks still stuttering. "Okay, then" I answer. We get to his room and he sits on the edge of his bed uncomfortably, while patting the seat next to him. I go over to sit near him, "There's something you really need to know…" Nick starts off. I just nod my head waiting for him to finish. "We're suppose to…uhmm…kinda…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Nick reaches into his pocket to reveal a small blue velvet case. "What I'm trying to say is will you marry me Sami?" "Wait, what?" I ask really confused and not sure of what he just asked. "I asked if you will you marry me." He repeats. "I heard what you said but, why?" I am seriously really, really confuzeled. "Well, you're really beautiful, great personality, talented….."Nick continues on, "Okay, not that I mind the flattering, but what is the real reason?" I cut to the chase. "Mom and Dad want to make sure that you are taken care of…and figures who would be better than your 'brother' that you known your whole life." Nick explains. "And you agreed to this?" I ask. "Yeah I guess, I just never thought of you as anything else other than my sister, but I think we'll be a strong couple" "And you know this how?" I question. "How many brother-sister real fights have we've been actually into?" Nick responds and I shrug my shoulders, "Hardly any, it's mostly you and Joe right? And occasionally Frankie when he steals your hairbrush" "I guess this could work, it's just that I don't think I will ever love you anymore than a 'brother'." I explain. Nick looked a little hurt by this but I was telling him the truth. "Its fine I understand" Nick said staring at his feet. "Can I try something?" I nodded. He starts to lean in… His lips connect with mine; I felt something like a spark or you may call it a 'fireworks' go off. Our lips part, "Did you feel that?" Nick asked me. I was speechless; all I could do was nod my head dazed. There was silence for a few minutes; all we were doing was examining each others eyes the whole time in deep thought. 'Maybe this could work, maybe we were meant to be together the whole time.' I thought to myself, 'Oh, he's so cute and hot, just look at him! Is it normal to feel this way about someone who you thought to be your brother and turns out he wasn't?' The silence was broke, "So? What do you say?" Nick looks hopeful holding out the diamond ring. "Yes, I suppose we could try it," he smiles, "But if it doesn't work out were still best friends and siblings." I add, causing him to smile, "Of course." I hold out my left hand. He places it on my 'ring finger', smiling and pulls me into a embracing long hug and my forehead lovingly. We walked downstairs to tell everyone the 'news'. There's many hugs and kisses, 'congrats' in the room.

"Okay," dad interrupts, "We know this is a lot to ask from both of you, but your mother and I believe this is the best way to keep you taken care by someone we trust…" Dad trailed on, "You two are both only sixteen years old and legally you can be married with parental permission, the wedding will be around Christmas, which is less than four months away…" Nick wrapped his right arm around me casually. "But remember the media all thinks that you are brother and sister, so the wedding will be private with only family and some friends, who we can fully trust. If the media heard about this they would have a field day." Mom continued. "We know" Nick reassured them. "But when will it be the 'perfect time' to tell them?" I asked. "We will gradually tell them, like we'll say that Sami is adopted and around the New Year we can say they are dating, not mentioning anything about the marriage until you two are at least eighteen." "But what if they find out? Will we deny it or fess up?" Kevin asks. "Depends on the circumstances…" "Like what?" Joe asks. I was ready to slap Joe, I knew where she was going from there, "Lets just say, what if Sami and Nick just so happen to have a baby then…" Mom started. I cut in, "We would have to tell them, they would notice…" I finished her sentence, "And our reps would be trashed." Kevin added and she nodded. "The best thing you could do is when you get married 'try' not to have a baby until we tell the media that you two are married." Mom says. We both nod.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hey Sami." Nick says walking into my room. "Hey" I answer back, not really paying attention because I was on the computer, sitting on my bed. "So I was wondering, since we are getting married in a few months, we never been on a real date and…" Nick continues on. "Yeah I'd love to!" I cut in, knowing what he was 'trying' to ask me. "Great!" he smiles, "Be ready around seven." He calls leaving my room.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrates, *Heyy Girly! watcha doin?* my best friend, Demi, texts me. Yes Demi as in Demi Lovato, we've became close since my brothers starred with her in Camp Rock, almost two years ago. I flip open my EnV touch, *Just hangin in my room on my laptop, u?* I logged onto Facebook, "Wow….." I say to myself as I see my 'wall'. Demi 'comment raped' my page thirteen times. My phone lit up, *nm just 'comment raping' your profile haha ^_^* I laughed, *lolz I see* I received another text message for her, *wanna hang today?* I texted back, *sure but I have 2 b back b4 8 cause I have a date * * Omg! with who!!???* she replied back with/in seconds, *I give you the details when I c u* *k! I'll swing by in like 10 mins. and bring money we're going shopping!*

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, white converse, and a black sparkle shirt. I heard Demi's car horn beep so I ran downstairs and out the door. "Hey Sami, spill now!" she told me, excitedly before I even closed the car door. I have no problem telling her the situation, after all she is my true best friend and I trust her with my life. "Would you like to be my maid of honor?" I said mumbled. "Yes I would…wait what? You're getting married? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend and you're only sixteen? Your not messing with me are you?" she exploded. "No I'm telling you the truth" I responded. "To who?!" she asked. "Nick" I answered. "Nick? Wait, Nick Jonas?" I could tell she was confused. "Yeah, he asked me yesterday" "But, he's you brother…isn't he?" she asked. "No, actually I found out on my birthday that I was adopted and we are having an arranged marriage. But no one can know until we are at least eighteen." I explained. There was dead silence except for the hum of the car's engine and the tires on the pavement. Demi cut the silence, "Do you love him?" "I love him as a brother, I'm not sure I can think of him in any other way right now, but maybe in the future." "Does he love you..." she asked, "more than a sister?" "He told me that he believes the marriage will work because we get along very well and hardly ever fight. But when we do fight, it's most likely over the last 'Twinkie" in the box." I laughed at the thought of it. Demi smiled, "I'm sure you guys will make it work." "I hope so" I added. We pulled up to the mall and she got a really close spot.

We entered the mall and Demi ran into Claire's with me running behind. "I really need more black nail polish" she explained for bolting off. I let Demi look at the shelves while I looked through the jewelry and makeup. I came across this beautiful golden musical notes charm bracelet and I was so happy that I brought money with me. I immediately grabbed it off the shelf and showed Demi. "Demi!" I exclaimed, "Look at this bracelet!" "Wow that's so pretty!" she smiles admiring it, "How much is it?" I flipped over the price tag, "eighty-five dollars" I read disappointed. "I don't have enough" "How much do you have?" Demi asked me. ""Thirty-two dollars" "I'd give you some money but I only have fifteen dollars with me" she explained. Demi went to the casher and paid for the nail polish. I spotted Forever 21 and we ran into that store too. Demi made me pick out an outfit for my date tonight with Nick. After that, we exited the store we headed to the food court. I got Taco Bell and Demi got Holiday Express (Chinese food). It was around four o'clock and we decided to head back to my house and hang out for a while.

I walked in carrying my bags up to my room before Nick saw us. I laid out my 'date outfit' on my chair in the corner. "Let's watch a movie!" Demi suggested. "Cool, you can pick it" I told her as we ran down to the 'home theater' in the basement. "How about this one?" Demi asked holding 'Rent' in front of my face. "Sure I love that movie, you put it in and I'll go make the popcorn" I told her. We have this 'movie theater popcorn machine' and it is awesome it looks quite antique. I brought over two bags of popcorn and sat next to Demi in the theater seat. Demi and I were singing along with the songs. Around six thirty Demi left so I could get ready for mine and Nick's date.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I run into my room after Demi left and I got changed into the new outfit I bought today at the mall. I quickly do my make up when there is a knock on my bedroom door; "Sami" the voice calls me, "Yeah Nick?" I knew it was Nick right away. "Are you ready to go?" he asks, "Yep" I finished up my mascara on my left eye, "Be right there" I called grabbing my purse and opening the door. "You look….wow" he said trying to think of another word other than one syllable. I blushed looking him up and down, "Thanks, you look very 'wow' yourself." He chuckled. Nick looks absolutely amazing dressed up, hell; he looks amazing no matter what he wears. We walked to his car, 1964 Black Ford Mustang with white racing stripe. Nick opened the passenger-side door, like a gentleman, "Thanks" I smile. "So where are we going?" I asked as soon he got into the car "It's a surprise" He should know I really don't like surprises, "You know I hate surprises, right?" I asked, "Yep, but this one you will defiantly enjoy. I pout playfully; "Fine…"We drove for about a half-hour, "Are we there yet?" I ask like a little kid eager to get on a ride at an amusement park, "Soon, here put this on" Nick handed me a blindfold for the backseat, "Why?" "Cause we're almost there and signs are gonna come up and I want it to be a surprise for you…" he explains. "Fine." I answer in defeat.

After about twenty minutes, still having no idea of where we are, the car stops, "We're here!" Nick announces, "Finally it felt like hours, can I take it off now?" I asked hopefully. "No, and don't worry you won't fall" Nick comes around and opens my door, "I've got you…" "Are you sure, I mean you're not gonna let me run into a tree or anything right?" I ask. He chuckles, "No, of course not!" We continued walking, until he stopped me and I felt I was being lifted, "Why are you carrying me?" I asked. "You ask way too many questions!" "Fine I'll shut up and let you surprise me, even though I really hate you right now" I laugh. Nick puts me down on the ground, but it felt squishy rather than pavement. "Now, you can take off the blindfold." Nick told me, and I complied. "Oh……my……..my….Nick!!!" I screamed tackling him into a hug. "I'm guessing you like it?" Nick asked.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the most romantic thing I have ever seen! Just as the sun was setting on the beach, on the shore in the center laid a vase full of red roses on a picnic blanket, under a canopy with twinkling clear lights. "This is amazing" I smile and kiss his cheek. He leads me over to the blanket. He picked up a rose and handed it to me, I smile. We sit down, Nick opens the basket, "Did you make this all by yourself?" I ask looking at the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and lima beans. He smiled, "Yes I did." I pecked his lips. We finished the delicious food, "And there's more…" he reached into the basket and pulled out two slices of triple chocolate cake, my favorite. "Well, I defiantly know you baked that." I told him, he is a really good baker. I take a piece of the cake and I was about to take a bite when Nick stopped me, "What?" I look at him questionability. He took a fork, got a small bite and put it in my mouth. It was really kind of sweet; "I figured since I baked it…I should feed it to you" he blushed shyly. We both finished the cake and nick put the leftovers away.

I was staring at the now dark shore line, the moon was shining, it was breathtaking. Nick moved closer to me and he did the whole 'yawn' and put his arm over my shoulder, I was happy it was just dark enough so he couldn't see me blush. "It is gorgeous, isn't it?" I asked a rhetorical question. "Yes you are." he told me in my ear, which sent chills down my spine. We both laid back to enjoy the view. I snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I was still looking up at the view, when I had a feeling he was staring at me, I peaked from the corner of my eye and sure enough, he was. "What?" I question smiling at him. "Nothing…" Nick responded with the same expression on his face. "Do you see that star?" Nick asked, while pointing up at the sky. "Yes" "That one is named Samantha" he smiled at me. I giggled. "No really it is…" Nick reached into his back pocket, "I named that star after you. I bought it yesterday." I looked at the certificate, I pecked his lips, "thank you, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I told him. I am really starting to believe this whole arranged marriage thing will work.

We were looking into each others eyes, "Nick?" "Yes Sami?" "…I think I love you, like really love you" I tell him looking up back and forth between his lips and eyes. He smiled, he leaned forward our lips move in sync with each other. His tongue asks for entrance, and I approve. We battle for dominance, but he won. He rolls over on top of me, my hands tangle in his curls, he moans. "Thank you…" he tells me between kisses, "For what" I ask. "For telling me you love me" he answers, "because I love you too…" I smile in the kiss. His kisses moved lower, down my jaw line, to my chest and back up to my lips. I rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck, causing him to moan.

It was about an hour later when we realized it was almost eleven. I helped him carry the things back to the car; "I had a really fun time tonight, Nick" I smile walking hand-in-hand. **"**So did I" he responded. We drove back home and went strait to bed. Oh, and did I mention we are now sharing his bedroom until the wedding? Then our parents expect us to buy an apartment or something. "Goodnight my love" Nick told me while wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight, I love you" I told him pecking his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

****Congratulations to Kevin and Danielle Jonas! (have fun on the honeymoon *wink, wink!*)****


End file.
